Enma's Closure
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Does being a king sound easy peasy lemon squeezy? Is it really all it turns out to be? Angst and EnMao fluff. Enma wasn't sure who else to turn to for having such struggles. Mentions of my OC's in this story.


Mao was… surprised. Almost shocked to say the least. Here he was, being embraced and confesses to himself crushed by his replacement but young nephew King Enma. The red-tanned boy trembled within Mao's arms, sobbing being enthralled within his beige sweater.

Only until recently, Orochi-kun had sent him a dire message from the King of the yo-kai world, saying he was in desperate need to talk to someone. He wasn't aware that even he had a say in anything with what the yo-kai world does, but if it meant to keep friendships between humans and yo-kai, so be it he went.

Nurarihyion didn't argue about the issue with Enma, he was unpredictable. Since he knew beforehand, he figured speaking with a family member would help ease his anxiety.

Ever since Mao had his memory erased of the yokai world and part of its history, Enma became the only one to solace the beings about what to do in their afterlives. The passing of the original King brought everyone to tears, unsure if a mere child could decide what to do with the world and its constant events.

In all originality, in Enma's thoughts he felt like he had no choice. The only 'friends' he succumbed to befriending in the palace was Nura, his two servants, and practically any well-trained allies like Orochi and kyubii. He had to take classes on becoming royalty, the rules of what yokai are and aren't allowed to do, very strict bedtimes, anything boring and un-thrilling you name it.

Enma silently sobs, shaking his head. They were within the king's giant bedroom. Everything was adorned with gold and rubies, sapphires and velvet for most the rooms theme. There was a balcony entrance that lead outside to the city of the yokai world, where he would think about what law to make next in his world.

Nurarihyion, feeling guilty for the young heir and his unbearable pressure, merely listened outside the giant whisp-covered doors, in hopes he knows how to counsel Enma like Mao would now. Mao took Enma into his own arms, positioning the others head putting it on his shoulder, tears continuing to stain.

"I-I just… I just d-don't know what to do." He sobbed, startling Mao bringing all ears into his nephew's words. Just how much work did Nura put upon him?

"There-there laws I need to sign; I have to read every-everything the original King had done before he passed. I can't have one moment to myself, not even to go out and have fun!" He silently spoke into the sweater.

Besides the choking grip on himself, Mao hugged harder, lightly bouncing his body to soothe the others anxiety. The plush velvet giant couch they're sitting on was rather comfortable, despite it being for someone 5 times both their sizes.

Lucas took note of making this a separate bed for him to sleep in, unless Enma needed someone to sleep with.

"I-I just don't understand why I don't have the same freedom as you or the yokai in this realm."

He says this pretty vaguely, but it hit home. Mao would never understand the true burden and struggles of being at the top of a royalty pyramid, even though he is the original chosen being to have the throne. Mao thinks everything Enma has been doing up until this point is stressful, and by the looks of it nothing is in turmoil.

Everything is in one piece, but the true horrid identity of it is that he has no one to play with, talk to or have fun with. The yokai here just go about their ways, but Enma never did conclude having friends nearby or even living inside the castle. Nurarihyion would have dismissed that idea.

Feeling a tad bit guilty it was his fault, Mao's own tears started to cascade on his face. If only, if only he became the king instead of watching his family of flesh and blood go through such agony.

"I… I'm s-sorry." He mumbled, face slightly scrunching. Enma, still in his sensitive state, looked up in surprise trying to see if Lucas meant it. Those tears were genuine alright, and it hurt Enma's heart to see his uncle in pain.

"If… If only I stayed behind to control the yo-kai counsel, then you wouldn't be in this-this mess." They both wonder if hiccups while crying was genetic as both were silently gasping every now and then. Mao wasn't sure how to feel but cry. So much to put on someone's shoulders and so young how can he not break down from time to time?

Mao placed his forehead to Enma's taking his hands and squeezing, rubbing his knuckles trying to get them both relaxed. They sniffled. Their breathing was still a tad hoarse.

"If I was king, I would have brought down the kingdom and… let yokai just be free." He says, eyes tilting up to meet Enma's. Enma brought his other hand to wipe away the others' tears. Lucas let his glasses fall onto his blue pants.

"But we b-both kn-know that couldn't happen, right?" He said smiling a tiny bit hoping it meant something to Enma. He speaks again.

"If you ask me… You're doing a terrific job." Now the smile went into a normal one, like the ones he gave at school when he was with friends and got good grades. The other didn't feel too shocked, but stunned. Enma's face didn't change in the least, but his eyes were precise and listening to Lucas' words.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here today! **I wouldn't be here talking and comforting you! You have the guts I don't think I could ever get!** " He says, squeezing harder. Enma could feel his cheeks burning at such confidence. No one ever did give him praise for his ideas or decisions.

"You are doing a… a great job. If you aren't told that enough, take it from me, if it weren't for you, or even meeting keita with the yokai watch, I don't think he would have ever befriended a lot of the other yokai!" He said with hopes. Enma's eyes gleamed, watering once more, maybe even about to cry again.

"Nurarihyion was only doing his job, and maybe he never knew you felt this way. He is just part of the counsel after all." Like that, both took a shallow deep breath trying to regain both of their composure.

" _I love you, Enma."_ He says abruptly, and the other chokes on his spit, wandering if he swallowed a negatibuzz, or a toadal dude in his throat. But he was all ears again, listening intently, to finally be told he was loved by someone. All that he was doing… it wasn't going down the drain or being shoved off.

He meant it, because Lucas felt all the horrid anxiety built within Enma, his yokai abilities always came through.

"You never let yourself think you're doing bad, or let what Nurarihyion and the others say get to you. Know that at least ONE person, me, know you are doing fantastic. It's ok to break down. Not everyone is made of steel, but we'll always be there for each other!" He says with confidence and compassion.

Out of pure love that his relative let him know he wanted to talk to him, Lucas smooched his cheek and bear hugged him like Enma was going to disappear from the room. Enma hugged back, now fully aware that he wasn't alone. In fact, if it wasn't for Keita, he wouldn't have met Jibanyan, Whisper or gotten the chance to meet his uncle too.

"I-I love you too… Mao-sama." He nuzzled the glasses wearing child, and the other complained his ears and hair tickled his neck. Now content that Enma can continue his escapade of being a king, he speaks now with an elated tone.

"Tell Nurarihyion how you feel sometimes. He may be part of the counsel, but he's here to help you make good decisions and help you feel on your toes and happy." Enma stretched out his arms, content that sharing things like this wasn't bad at all. The weight on his chest lifted. He looked up at the ceiling, watching the chandelier and its various shapes.

"Maybe… We could convince him to let me write to you, or even visit every now and then. Hey, let Keita visit here with you from time to time when he finally realizes your powers." He said, getting back up and putting an arm over Mao's shoulders.

"You could also do some hobbies. I heard you were a fine singer in the yokai news." He says trying to have Enma all happy and the sort.

"You know what… that doesn't sound like a bad idea! But, it sounds weird when it's just me. I kind of want an entourage with me." He says.

Lucas takes into consideration about who could possibly be in a singing group with his nephew. Most yokai aren't that famous or daring to be an artist let alone a singer.

"Maybe you can come up with them. Hey, I got it." Mao says, hands out to create ideas in his imaginary space.

"How about you make 4 beings from the colors of Keita's yokai watch? The Nosirs may live in it, but I think those colors could do something more than just be in the watch. Maybe have them live with you here in the castle and play with you if you ever feel like it."

Now this idea intrigued Enma. Most yokai are formed from many aspects from humans and animals, inanimate objects, odd events and everything related. At least, make them a form from such 'colors' and they could have the same shapes as birthmarks on their faces." Lucas shrugged unsure if Enma could do it in the first place.

"Come to think of it… I have been considering getting friends to live here. Most yokai are afraid of stepping into the palace and facing Nurarihyions wrath. I already have a few names I like to give them."

"Oh? Tell me! Tell me! Please!?" Mao begged hoping he could see what they would be called.

Enma smirked and snickered. "Alright. Depending on how they're formed, I want them to gain their own personalities and traits to make them different from each other. Almost like babies. And I'll be damned if Nura won't help me with them, you'll see."

For the first time that day, the two laughed wholeheartedly, and with each other. Just how it was meant to be. They hugged one last time, and Lucas went off with Venoct back to the human world. Enma chose the names Chastity for the Green, Roxanne for the pink, Charles for the Blue and Caspian for the purple.


End file.
